johnnycoopercinematicuniversefandomcom-20200214-history
Edgar Martinez
'''Edgar Martinez '''from the Dominic Republic of the Vatican in order of Pope Benedict, is a recurring character in The KKK Cinematic Universe. Not The Johnny Cooper Series because Cooper couldn't pay him to be in his show as Edgar is a A-List actor up there with Tom Cruise and Steve Buscemi. He is known to ask people if they want to go to Dave and Busters. Mostly to Cooper and Kat (Not to be confused by Kat from the Victorious Series) He persuades them a lot, so his intentions are unknown. But it is known that Dave and Busters is a code for his executions. According to Dr. Phil, he is planning to have sex with Kat due to her religion as it does not correlate with his but this might be an excuse as Kat did bully Edgar in preschool (How this editor knows this is unknown). He wants to kill Cooper for stealing a painting that was illegal from Pope Benedict the 13. How many people he had sex with is unknown but it is presumed he kills a lot of people as it might be a kink for him according to Benedict Cucumberbatch. He is not the sharpest tool in the shed but his I.Q is known to be extremley off the roof as he is a big fan of Rick and Morty (Not to be confused with homosexual singer, Ricky Martin). His favorite teacher is Mr. Balharry who passed away a few years ago, til confused Balharry with Hairyballs during an execution planted from Pope Benedict the 13. In 2019, it was confirmed by Killer Keemstar during DramaAlert that he has the Freddie Mercury disease. However his father, Clancy Brown is getting a cure from CyberLife but it is unknown because it depends on the player's choices idepending on other routes, he might be joined by Connor. If he is dead, Connor might help but his I.Q will not lead him to succeed thus far. If both characters are deceased. In 2020, he gets married to female human thog and have a baby. But then one day, this co worker (belle delphine) in edgar's job approaches him and starts talking to him. She flirts with himand he gets nervous because he has a wife and a kid. Then she asks for a ride to her house where he takes her, then she takes her clothes off in his car and start having sex. She rides him all night and then says she's underage, she's only 16 (belle drinks potions to become younger) Then when Edgar finds out she's 16, he jizzes in all over her and then Belle grabs a knife and starts stabbing his neck and he gets out of the car bleeding. Belle then calls the police for him being a pedophile because he's 20 now.Then the police arrive and Edgar's family see him with naked delphine. The police then starts shooting his fat ass multiple times until one of them shoots him in the head 5 times He then collapses and dies - StampyLongHead